


Say it Real Loud

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>then they are kissing and crying and holding each other soso tight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Real Loud

**Author's Note:**

> ok this isnt really a fanfiction, just a list of my head canons but i think theyre pretty good anyway.  
> if you want actually good fics i have bookmarks i promise those are good
> 
> title from countdown by beyonce

  * ok, the path to coming out starts with Dan having a bit of crisis about wanting to be able to share his love of phil with the world
  * he really just wants to be able to hold his hand and go out to dinner with him, and be  _in love_ outside of their flat (not that they were very good at not being in love outside the flat)
  * he also so a couple get engaged a few days ago and the yearing he felt when he saw that was so so strong.
  * he almost cried he wanted that so bad
  * so its like 4am and hes pacing around his room. hes muttering to himself bc how do you bring that up when last time the “being public” conversation happened… things were a bit rough. (they werent ready in 2012 but dan could have handled it better)
  * and phil notices that dan is no longer in bed with him, so he goes to find him
  * and he finds dan having this minor crisis 
  * so he gets dan to tell him whats wrong
  * which actually took some doing bc for some reason dan thinks that phil doesn’t want to be out even though last time this happened phil was more for coming out than dan was? 
  * love makes you silly i guess
  * and so dan finally tells phil whats wrong
  * and phil just smiles. he chuckles a bit (like in the making of the book video when hes on dans bed and dan is at the computer)
  * ANYWAY, he chuckles. he just grabs dans face and kisses him, then stands up drags dan by the hand and he just starts rooting around in one of his dresser drawers 
  * poor dan is standing there v confused
  * and as phil is looking hes starts talking. he just loves dan so much, and he had a romantic dinner and speech planned but this is better, more  _them_
  * and he pulls out a ring box and get down on one knee
  * before he can even say anything more, dan is crying and saying yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes
  * then they are kissing and crying and holding each other soso tight
  * the eventually just start cuddling on phils bed and dans like??? ok but we didnt talk about coming out??? arent we forgetting something????
  * so they untangle and start talking again about what the best way to come out is
  * it takes a while and they fall asleep part of the way through because its late/early and theyve been up for a while
  * but they get there eventually
  * one of the things that takes the longest to figure out is should they make a video about it? because they are youtubers but it feels v intimate to do that for some reason? 
  * eventually they decide on a tumblr post
  * and after they post that, like an hour later (bc that way some people will see it but not everyone)
  * they just tweet a picture
  * of them kissing????
  * you can see dans ring (not phils but by this time theyve gone and picked one out for him as well) 
  * (suprisingly ok in terms of avoiding fans)
  *  (they called the jewelry store ahead) (when phil got dans he went with martyn so they could claim it was for him)
  * ANYWAY
  * everybody in the phandom loses their shit obviously
  * but after the photo the post is circulating and most people agree to stick to pretty much the same “rules” about mentioning phan pre-coming out
  * basically youre not supossed to mention it very much bc its not ur business? though they dont mind so much anymore
  * and dan and phil dont really address it for a few days, maybe a week?
  * obviously at some point they have to
  * they talk about it briefly in one of dans liveshows. like the last 5 minutes and thats the only time phil appears
  * its just the same kind of stuff they talked about in the tumblr post, yes, were together and engaged, please dont ask us very much about it, its private, but we love you and dont want to hide anymore
  * they change their profile picture to their rings and hold hands in public but otherwise not much changes?
  * but they both feel so free and happy
  * everybody in the phandom is immensely happy for a few months but somehow things calm down? 
  * now heart-eyes howell and love-eyes lester are 1000000x stronger
  * they get married at some point but this isnt a post about their marriage is it?
  * somebody else do that
  * or i might idk



**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr- my url is queerladydi :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
